


A Sucker For A Happy Ending

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc, They watch the Princess Bride, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Neither Elim or Odo has much hope for Doctor Bashir's suggested 'film'.





	A Sucker For A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this one at 1 am.

"What exactly are we doing?" Odo asked, looking around the holosuite.

He didn't like being in one unless it was Vic's lounge, it was uncomfortable. Elim shrugged, holding up a datarod.

"I'm not entirely sure. Bashir recommended that we watch it together." That was odd. Usually when the Doctor recommended anything, Elim would spend hours researching the themes and cultural ties of the piece so he could understand it. Not to mention scanning the rod and asking the computer for a summary of the contents.

Elim didn't like surprises.

There were many questions Odo wanted to ask.

"Watch?"

Nodding, Elim walked to the control panel.

"This is a human film of some sort, late 20th century but Bashir didn't elaborate much more than that." There was a click as the computer accepted the rod.

"He's learning," Odo said.

"Only from the best!"

"Hmmm. If the books I read are anything to go by, that era was a disaster," Odo grumbled. Elim nodded solemnly in agreement, tapping on the computer panel. A couch and large screen materialized on opposite sides of the room. "Remind me why the Doctor thinks this is a romantic situation?" Odo sat down on the couch, waiting for Elim to finish whatever he needed to do.

"Not only Bashir!" Elim said, "Every human I spoke to said this kind of venue was considered a milestone."

"And why not a holoprogram of the story?" Odo asked.

"Bashir said we would understand once it was over.'' Elim finally finished and made his way over to the couch. "Computer begin program!"

The large screen flicked, then the title slowly unfurled.

" _The Princess Bride_?" Elim sneered, curling up into Odo's side. "How childish."

Odo frowned. He felt the same, but he'd reserve judgment till the end.

.

.

.

As the credits rolled, Odo looked down at Elim. At some point he had moved from his side to his lap. Maybe during the scene with the ROUS's?

"That was quite...'' Odo began. How to describe that film? Insane? Romantic? Terrible? Amazing?

"Again," Elim said, his eyes fixed on the screen, "We need to watch it again." 

Odo chuckled and ran a hand through Elim's hair.

"Tomorrow?" Odo suggested, already planning for his schedule. He could pass the Promenade patrol off on his deputies...

"First thing?" Elim interrupted Odo's thoughts. It was always a treat to see when Elim found a new interest. For the nectar few months this movie would be on the forefront of his mind until a new one came along.

If it's one of the most befuddling stories Odo ever encountered, so be it. 


End file.
